dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bella
} |name = Bella |image = Bella2.jpg |px = 270px |title = Waitress |gender = Female |race = Human |faction = Redcliffe |location = Tavern (Redcliffe Village) |markup = 0 |markdown = .25 }} Bella is a tavern waitress in Redcliffe Village. Involvement When the The Warden meets Bella, she is a poor tavern waitress, who complains of being groped by Lloyd, the tavern owner, but The Warden may have the option of helping her leave her life of poverty. If the Warden intimidates Lloyd to join the defense of Redcliffe, Bella takes over the tavern, giving the Warden access to free supplies (see bug below.) If Lloyd lives through the battle, the "bug" still works and Bella, strangely, still gets the tavern, even though Lloyd is once more behind the bar. -Intimidating Lloyd to join the defense of Redcliffe will increase Sten's approval by +4. In talking with Lloyd in the bar after the battle he will thank the Warden for making him fight as the town now respects him. As such he gives the Warden his ring (Lloyd's Magic Ring: +2 Strength. -1 Cunning). If you try to talk to Lloyd after he gives you his ring, he'll say: "You put Bella in charge, talk to her". After having successfully completed A Village Under Siege, The Warden can talk to Bella again. In this encounter, The Warden can attempt to give her 100 silvers to get out of Redcliffe or 500 silvers to start a new life. She can alternatively take over the tavern if you force Lloyd to fight and he dies in the battle. (The epilogue later notes she renames the bar The Warden's Rest.) It is also possible for her to kiss a male Warden as thanks for saving the town. Before or after Arl Eamon has been revived, but only after successfully defending Redcliffe, The Warden may also present Bella with an opportunity to be a maid for Bann Teagan. *If the Warden gives her 500 silvers, Wynne's approval increases by +4 and Alistair's by +1, but Morrigan's decreases by -10. (it is possible to persuade morrigan into a -3 approval) (The epilogue will note that she moves to Denerim and starts her own brewery.) *If The Warden suggests she become a maid, Morrigan's approval decreases by -3 and Allistair's increases by +1. *If the warden accepts a kiss from Bella for saving the town, Leliana's and Morrigan's approval decreases by -10 if either are in a relationship with the Warden, otherwise it has no effect. Alistair gains a +1 approval rating(and 3 of the militia will just sit and stare with mouths hanging open). If Oghren is in the party he will mutter "Hot" during the kissing scene, and his approval will go up by +2. If you kiss her twice during the conversation (because you survived the battle and in exchange for the money you give her), the approval with Oghren will go up by +4. *Alternatively, if The Warden puts Bella in charge, and picks the option "I didn't say for free...", she gives you 3 soverigns and agrees to pay you more later. Morrigan: "If you're going to kiss a serving wench, you may as well go roll around in a pig pen." If The Warden chooses to abandon Redcliffe, and leaves the village to fight for itself, Bella will die and come back as a revived corpse in the castle. Inventory }} Merchant-Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd's Stock Merchant-Bella.jpg|Bella's Stock Quotes *"Another doomed soul come to drown their sorrows here, I see?" *"Ha-ha! You're a rare one, you are, making me laugh with this blackness hanging over our heads." Bugs On the console editions with Stone Prisoner installed, after intimidating Lloyd to leave and join the defense of the town, Bella will allow you to look through Lloyd's tavern supplies and "help yourself" to the items he has in storage. 2-3 leveled Crystals of both weapon and armor type to equip Shale. By leaving the tavern and returning, the tavern reloads, the store resets and Bella will allow you to help yourself again... and again... and again... Obviously, you can sell these crystals and have an infinite supply of gold. 'HOWEVER '- this bug, at least if overused, seems to lead to a corrupted save file, probably due to a counter overflow in tracking the number of crystal (total, by level, or by level and type) in the world. If Lloyd dies in The Attack at Nightfall and the Warden returns to the tavern a male Warden can ask Bella for a kiss. During the cut-scene for the kiss Lloyd will appear behind the counter for a few seconds before the camera cuts away. Once the kiss is over Lloyd is again gone. (This bug don't work if you have update to 1.0.2a) It seems Lloyd will now haunt the tavern. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Merchants Category:Origins characters